


Princess Magic

by Jid123



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jid123/pseuds/Jid123
Summary: The war is over, but some suspicions still run deep.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Princess Magic

“So where are we going again?” Adora asked.

Entrapta led the way, Hordak right behind her, to her side was of course Catra and behind her were Scorpia and Perfuma. The group were in the Fright Zone, or what was the ruins of the old Fright Zone, now covered with enough flora and fauna to make an entire forest. Apparently there had been an energy reading not that long ago. Something was going on and Scorpia had asked the Princesses to investigate. So who better than the two former leaders of the Horde to navigate through the place.

The Fright Zone had been completely abandoned since the war ended. Scorpia though was technically in charge since this was once upon a time her family's Kingdom. Her plans for it though seemed unsure. No one really knew what to do with it at the moment. It was such a scar to a war that should have never had happened, and a lot of bad memories were buried here. Some would rather just not see this place ever again. 

“The power generators” Entrapta replied looking at her tracking pad, “It should be right around the corner”

“How could those things still be working” Catra muttered as she kept herself close to Adora, “Those things were falling apart even on a good day”   
  
Hordak scowled, “They were built specifically to function with one hundred percent efficiency, I made sure of it myself”   
  
“Did you ever update the wiring” Entrpata asked genuinely.

  
Hordak paused and sighed, “I-I suppose they were efficient in the early days”   
  


“Ha! Told yuh” Catra laughed.

Perfuma jumped when one of the loose pipes popped, “How did you people stand this place for so long?” she said keeping close to Scorpia and blushing, “N-Not that I’m judging or anything, it did produce some of my favorite people after all”   
  
“Tolerance and focus” Adora replied.

“Mostly tolerance and a lot of cramming down emotions” Catra muttered.

“Oh you poor dears” Perfuma sighed.

“Wasn’t much but it was home” Catra shrugged.

“Welp we’re almost at the power generators” Entrapta interjected as she turnd another corner, “Will just find the power source and hopefully be back to our homes by supper..I’m making tiny soup”

“Imp will like that,” Hordak smirked.

Going through a large door everyone arrived at the Fright Zone main power center. Just as Catra had said it did look a bit run down. The wheels and gears functioned but were rustic and crany. Sparks flew a few places. A loud rummaging echoed through the hall.

“Who turned them on?” Hordak asked.

Entrpata shrugged, “Who knows but will have to turn them off before-”   
  
“HOLD IT RIGHT THERE PRINCESS!”   
  


Adora summoned her sword ready to transform when from the shadows Horde Soldiers emerged. All of them in their green armor, stun buttons at the ready pointing right at them. The others also readied themselves for a fight, but kept steady to insure what was going on. Only one though emerged who face was not covered by a helmet. Former Force Captain Octavia, one of the Horde’s commanding officers.

“Octavia?” Catra looked shocked.

Hordak scowled, “What is the meaning of this”   
  


“You Princesses trespassing on Horde territory” Octavia replied the other soldiers standing at the ready.

“Octavia, don’t know you if you noticed the war is over” Catra commented.

  
Adora nodded, “Yeah, we don’t wanna hurt you”   
  
Catra give Adora a look, “Well….”   
  
“For you but not the rest of us” Octavia declared.

Hordak glared at her and stepped forward, “Perhaps you don’t remember that I officially declared our formal surrender, Horde Prime was defeated, and as far as our conquest of the planet goes it is done. Now...Perhaps you forgot who made you a Force Captain in the first place so stand down now!”   
  
“No!” Octavia declared, “You Catra and Scorpia are traitors, those Princesses put you under a spell”   
  
“A spell?” Scorpia stepped forward, “What are you talking about?”   
  
“Magic!” Octavia barked, “All the Princesses have some sorta weird magic...It got to you, that’s why you betrayed the rest of us”   
Scorpia blinked, “I mean...Entrapta doesn’t have magic so that’s one Princess”   
  
“Unless you count the magic of science!” Entrapta beamed.

“And maybe I have magic now but come Octy I’m your fellow Horde pal” Scorpia said, “The war is over...We can have peace”   
  
Octavia scoffed, “Please, remember why we were fighting the Princesses in the first place, there evil, we gotta stop them”   
  
“Evil?” Perfuma looked confused, “Um...You guys almost destroyed our Kingdoms and homes”

“Yeah and you guys have all that weird and scry magic” Octavia accused her, “Didn’t you once summon a giant plant gollum, took out a lot of my troops, good thing we had flame throwers”   
  


Adora sighed, “Look Octavia, I know the Princesses, they aren’t as bad as it seem, they don’t use there magic for evil”   
  
“Some of them do” Octavia replied, “What are us non-magic folk supposed to do huh...You didn’t even become important until you got magic”   
  


Catra scowled at her, “Look, I get it...But trust me, these Princesses don’t always think there better than us...I mean sure sometimes they can be a bit stuffy”   
  
“Hey” Perfuma scoffed.

“But!” Catra added, “They are good people, we don’t have to fight”

Hordak nodded, “I apologize to any of you what me and Shadow Weaver might have said to you” he looked sad now, “Like you my own view on reality was twisted, but as Catra said...The princesses are not evil”   
  


A few of the Horde troopers slowly began to lower their weapons looking confused. Some of them might have. Octavia though, she had other ideas. Before anyone could stop her ran towards the group ready for a fight. Adora though was too quick. Not even needing to transform she just kicked her in the weak points and managed to knock her town.

“Stand down...Butt face” Adora said, causing Catra to smirk a bit.

Octavia looked to her troops, “Hey! Help!”   
  


The other Horde troops seemed nervous, the others ready for a fight if they have to.

“Stand down” Catra orders them.

Now the soldiers were nervous, in fear they all began to run off.

“Cowarsd!” Octavis shouted scotting back glaring at the others, “You haven’t seen the last of us” she threatened as she ran off.

Now they were all alone

“Should we go after them?” Scorpia asked.

Adora looked at the others who just seemed a bit unsure, “No. Lets uh...Let's finish up the mission”

-000-

On the return trip home everyone just had this eerie feeling to them. A run in with a few remnants of Horde Soldiers definitely was uncomfortable for all. Adora wondered how many people were still in their uniforms fighting the fight. Worse, how many felt the same way Octavia and the other did. It reminded her how she felt when she first came to Brightmoon, all the history and culture of the princesses so forieng to her. She got used to it, but would others do.

“Hey, I’m not...judgy am I” Perfuma spoke up, breaking the silence.

“What, no way, you're awesome!” Scorpia replied.

Catra shrugged, “I mean...Princesses have that vibe, of course we were raised to kinda loathe them” She looked at Hordak.

“I myself found your magic strange” Hordak replied, “Shadow Weaver in particular during her time as my second had a great disdain for them”

“Not surprising” Catra muttered.

“I do feel responsible though, I made them think this way” Hordak sighed, “I suppose this is a monster of my own making”   
  
“Well, these feeling have to come from somewhere” Entrapta responded looking at her datapad, “Shadow Weaver feeling this way for example, then Princesses must bear some resentment that isn’t just made from Horde propaganda”   
  


“I suppose” Hordak nodded smiling at Entrapta.

Adora nodded, “I know a lot of the older officers used to tell us stories about Princesses all the time, remember”   
  
“Yeah, I loved how Kyle used to wet his pants” Catra cackled.

“Maybe we don’t do a good job showing we aren’t scary” Perfuma said, “I hate to think people are scared of my plants”   
  
“I mean that giant gollum was kinda scary” Scorpia said, making Perfuma frown, “But hey, I know you now and I think your plants are awesome”   
  
Catra nodded, “And I had to get used to She-Ra...Took a very...very………….very long time...But I got there”

Adora wrapped an arm around Catra to pull her into a hug.

“I hope that if we can make true peace” Adora stated, “Then maybe we gotta show the rest of the old Horde Princesses aren’t as bad”   
  
“Show them some of that Princess magic huh” Catra smirked.

“Yeah….” Adora kissed Catra cheek, looking at the group seeing Entrapta hug Hordak and Perfuma wrap a arm around Scorpia’s claw “Princess magic”

  
  
  
  


  
  



End file.
